


curiosity killed the cat

by awkwardhesitations



Series: the history of us [1]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, but just an implication, last time it was the japanese shikigami gang now it's the oriental fighters gang y'all, ling is a clever boi that knows how to use his charms to his advantage, ling x long if you squint, non betaed as usual, the oriental fighters, there's kissing in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardhesitations/pseuds/awkwardhesitations
Summary: wanwan's curiosity about the black dragon leave her to discover some things.
Relationships: Ling/Zilong
Series: the history of us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615537
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	curiosity killed the cat

**Author's Note:**

> this work is purely self-indulgent i was just procastinating on the gusion x granger fic that everyone wants
> 
> noticed wanwan has special lines when she's in a match with anyone of the oriental fighters
> 
> there's a little ling x long in this at the back, but the first half is a little weird and wanwan contemplates her life

wanwan shivers at the temperature- it's cold, it's snowy, and she had been summoned to the land of dawn without much notice- boots will have to do for now, she thinks miserably. she misses the warmth in the summer, and back home at the temple. 

her mood however, brightens up exponentially when she notices ling and zilong are summoned with her together to fight this match. it brings a smile to wanwan's lips despite the wintery wonderland raging on outside.

zilong exchanges greetings with her, and hastens off to the top lane. wanwan's not sure about ling, given that he's been rather chilly towards her (and the rest of the oriental fighters lately), but she thinks she spots a hint of a smile before he nimbly ascends the wall.

time passes rather calmly in the mid lane- she's with this giant nature creature that towers over her for protection, aiding her with buffs and taking skillshots for her. she thinks his name is belerick? wanwan has to admit he reminds her of her tiger. chang'e- her friend close enough to call sister- waves happily at her before she summons her rabbit in the top lane.

she sees ling dart from wall to wall gracefully over the course of the entire match, his attire feathering out and curling around him as he jumps. zilong meets up with her occasionally, commenting about the weather- it's really drastic, wanwan thinks, to the changes to the land of dawn. it's become slippery- ice forming below their feet, turrets have changed into sparkly christmas trees for the festive mood, and there's a new cute walking plant at the river. ling tsks when the announcer overhead indicates that zilong has been slain- he leaps off after finishing off the minions, back to avenge the other fighter.

he gets a few kills himself too- while ling gets the majority, executing tempest of blades way too many times to count, spiralling from the sky down to the earth. zilong burns with fire when he attacks. and wanwan? she leaps up to the sky with her crossbow of tang.

she missed fighting with them, she really did. baxia isn't an unpleasant company per se- but ling's been cold to everyone and zilong's so busy with everything recently. she misses home, her father, the black dragon. wanwan ponders, fighting the buff alone- she's already got a few items and armour by now. baxia doesn't allow her to mention the black dragon, a hint of bitterness streaking his face everytime she tries; ling purses his lips and refuses to say anything- zilong shoots him a look everytime he evades wanwan's question, but to no avail. the dragon spear himself refuses to answer either, claiming she'll understand when she's older.

she can't imagine why they would hate the black dragon so much. he was her friend- her closest ally at one point, teaching her about her talents and how she could fully exploit then at times. at the back of wanwan's head, a niggling thoughts gnaws at her conscience time to time- what if the rumors about him were true?

the rest of the oriental fighters have history with him, for sure. the black dragon has mentioned zilong before, and ling-maybe? it's a hazy memory for wanwan, the black dragon has mentioned about the fight between zilong and some other guy- their rivalry, their friendship- she doesn't remember. 

('you see, wanwan- zilong was actually the great dragon's adopted son, yet he actually favoured zilong over the rest-' the black dragon tells wanwan, as they sit on the roof of the temple, watching the stars at night. the girl is still a tender age of 15, eyes sparkling as she listens to his tale.)

the agile tiger pushes all those thoughts away- ling snaps at her to focus, a brief remark as he passes by her, before darting off to another wall. it's not long before ling gets a triple kill and they win the game. 

it gets a little lonely at times. the land of dawn's association had branded them the oriental fighters- they were supposed to work together at times, even fighting together granted them subtle speed in the battlefield.

but yet- she sees zilong and chang'e talk happily before her, about the battle, her bunny by her side as she giggles. wanwan spots ling by the corner of her eye- she sees him hasten off. zilong calls him, but he doesn't answer. something nudges her- oh, it's the creature from earlier. 'belerick?' wanwan blurts out, the creature humming happily in response. he nudges her again, and lowers his back. 'for me?' she asks, touching the daisy gently that sprouted out his back. she thanks him earnestly for the gift, and he stumbles off. 

it does some good to curb the sudden pang of loneliness, the girl thinks to herself rather bemusedly, and hops off to her own quarters.

she's passing by the streets of the moniyan market- she's about to take a look at a vendor's goods before she hears something- or rather someone familar. wanwan perks up almost immediately, tilting her head. it seems to come from the alley over there, and as closer she gets to the sound, the voices filter in clearer.

'-the black dragon- and you're not telling anyone about it!' it's zilong? wanwan gasps audibly. the black dragon? she's about to walk in and greet the dragon spear when another voice freezes her in place almost immediately.

'look, zilong. i'm not going to repeat myself. we are not allies. we may be acquaintances now, but i will not divulge that to you. i keep the exchanges i make with anyone privat-' ling?! wanwan slaps a hand over her mouth, edging closer to the corner wall to prevent herself from speaking. what are they doing here, together?

'acquaintances now, huh? that's what you call us now?' they're staring at each other intensely- ling's backed up against the wall and zilong's crossed his arms in front of his chest. wanwan desperately tries to calm her breathing-she needs to know about the black dragon, it was her purpose in the first place, and neither of them are telling.

sending a silent apology to her father's teachings to never eavesdrop and spy on others, she makes sure she's completely hidden underneath the shadows. it's an alley anyway- its bound to be dark. the pair turn abruptly as a rat chitters where wanwan has disturbed it, but go back to their conversation anyway. 

'i'm purely stating facts. is that the only thing your dense brain has picked up from this entire conversation? and stop cutting me off, it's rude-' ling makes move to go, relinquishing hold back on his cyan blade, but zilong slams an arm down and blocks him.

'you know i can just escape, right? do you underestimate me?' wanwan hears ling question, staring right back at zilong, unimpressed. she can't see zilong's face from her angle- but whatever he had done agitates the cyan finch a little, the latter looking away at the ground. 'acquaintances, even after that night?' zilong ignores the assassin's question, ling scoffing at his face.

wanwan almost gasps- are her eyes tricking her? is that a hint of pink on ling's cheeks? and wait, what night? what? her thoughts are running miles, and wanwan fidgets in the shadows. she'd only came in here to hear about the black dragon, and now wanwan feels like she's invading on some private moment- the tension in the air long had shifted from tense to uncomfortably intimate. 

the only way she'll be getting out alive is waiting until they get out there.

'i have no idea what you're talking about. now move aside- before i actually stab you with my blade or leap up the walls.' 'fine. you want to play that way?' the fighter sounds exasperated this time, as ling just raises an eyebrow at him, unwavered by how close their faces are. 

zilong draws back, but his arms still don't move. 'i have limits, ling. i don't want to use them against you.' the hesitance in his tone is subtle. the assassin shifts a little, ready to draw his blade. 'you assume, that i have none of my own.'

'no, i don't. but we both know you can't beat me in a fight- and there's a reason why you didn't stab out my eye in that fight-' wanwan shivers as ling hisses back in response, it's the first time she's seen ling so emotional. 'you don't mention that fight. move.'

'i can just tell wanwan about the black dragon and your links. i know you still care for the girl.' ling pokes a accusing finger at zilong, his eyes with unbridled annoyance. 'you act like you yourself have no links; at this point, i don't even know my point continuing this conversation with you anymore. i have much productive things to do.'

'such as? you only train and train all day- and i know the black dragon's attacks are sooner than we all think. or are you still affiliated with him?' the frustration in his tone is obvious. ling ignores the question. 'let me off. i'm in no effort to fight. you jump around from topics- questioning our acquaintanceship, to the black dragon raid- i'm done.'

wanwan thanks ling- she's been crouching at this dark and dank corner for so long that her knees are numb. 'no you're not.' zilong denies, his arms caging in on the assassin's. the latter lets out a sound of annoyance and aversion.

'can't you just tell me the date of the raid- urrh!' ling surges forward, capturing zilong's lips in a urgent kiss, the latter stepping back in utter surprise. wanwan clenches her fists to hold in her shriek, her eyes widening in shock. both of them? this is awkward, she thinks as an afterthought, after her brain had substantially cooled down. the rat agrees with her. she never knew ling could be this forward- he always treated everyone coldly.

'-ling..' the cyan finch apparently whispers something by zilong's ear, enough for him to drop his spear. it clatters to the ground, and his hands fall lazily to grasp at ling's hips. wanwan feels herself heating up in mortification- this is way too intimate of a moment she's invading in here. her cheeks are burning.

ling says a few more words- wanwan can't hear them, but it causes zilong to kiss him again, before proceeding down his neck, past his high collar. their bodies are pressed together quite closely, ling's lithe figure against zilong's armoured one-

at this point wanwan doubts she can even hear their exchange anymore- it's too quiet, only meant for each other to hear- and the sound of the blood rushing in her ears doesn't make it any easier. 

ling gasps audibly, and it's loud in the alley- she hears zilong chuckling lowly, pressing ling back until his back hits the wall again. wanwan can't see anything from here (she's secretly glad) due to zilong's broad back, but she hears ling cry out zilong's name a little breathily- it's soft this time. his fingers are threading through zilong's hair, one in his ponytail and one at the back of his neck. they're so pale, wanwan observes, and then mentally slaps herself for it.

they eventually do take a breather, ling's collar a little rumpled. his cheeks are tinted red- there's no doubt in it, and wanwan sees it clearly this time. 'goodbye, zilong.' she finally hears ling- it's so cold, so abrupt, back to the usual ling she knows-

ling disappears in a flurry of feathers. the action is so fast and sudden she barely could catch it- he grasps his blade and leaps to the roof, leaving zilong standing there baffled. she watches as he stands there for a few moments, frozen in shock, before wiping his lips and picking up his spear. 

'..what else did i expect from you, ling.' wanwan hears zilong say. it's low but she still can hear it, before he walks off. the agile tiger looks around again cautiously, for good measure- and then stands up, her bones cracking. she winces, before she edits the way she came. 

her mind is running into overdrive- wanwan doesn't know how to react. there's thoughts bursting out from all directions as she rests on a wall. there's the thing with the black dragon first- the raid, the attack- wanwan can't make head or tail of it; and then there's ling and zilong, the men she had always admired the day she had met them- and that display of intimacy- 

she lets out a long, agonized scream, effectively startling everyone close to her. odette and lancelot pass by, the darling couple of the land of dawn, and the swan princess jolts at wanwan's scream. 

'wanwan, are you feeling well, dear?' she asks, every the polite and considerate princess. wanwan nods, albeit a little too stiffly, that even lancelot by her side notices. 'your cheeks are looking a little red, and you're sweating all over- do you need a drink?'

'-n-no thank you, for your consideration, princess. and prince.' she adds, with a short bow of courtesy to both of them and flees. the couple has questioning looks on their faces, but move on.

to the heavens, may wanwan survive this day.

('oh my tang- i didn't see you there, zilong- eep!' the latter tilts his head in question at wanwan. 'you're very skittish today, wanwan. are you feeling well?' the girl nods profusely in response. 'aah, yes, yeah, i'm perfectly fine. just a little nervous.' zilong looks like he's about to question her further on that one, before ling appears, walking out of his quarters, slamming the doors. he's about to take off to the walls but zilong calls out to him. 'ah? ling? ling!- my apologies, wanwan, but i have to talk to ling for a moment.' the latter lets out another shriek at the sight of ling, and promptly passes out.)

**Author's Note:**

> ,,i,, ship,, ling x long,, am
> 
> all comments and kudos are appreciated!!! ily all


End file.
